Under My Butler's Armor
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Ciel is 15-16 in this. basically sebastian's father shows up and demands that sebastian move back home. sebastian is terrified of his father(who is abusive and a demon). ciel gets over-protective. has more to it but you will have to read to know what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=been working on this. sebastian has an abusive father. he used to live with him before he lived at the phantomhive manor and his dad beat and raped him(know i have several abuse fics but i love making sebastian the damsel in destress). when his father(who is a demon)comes for him, ciel gets over-protective. ciel is around 15-16 in this.

Chapter 1

Sebastian P.O.V

I had been working. The dining hall and kitchen looked like they needed cleaned and Meirin and Bard had asked me to help them after a few mistakes here and there once again so once again I was doing my duties as a butler.

That was when there was a knock on the door. I went and answered it and there he stood...my father, Firo. I shivered remembering the last time I was around the man.

-Flashback-

"BUCK UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A FUCKING MAN!" he growled thrusting in and out of me and slapping me here and there as he fucked me dry. I was 11 years old then and it hurt.

I cried out in pain as he took me and beat the living crap out of me for making too much noise out of the whole ordeal. " Now Sebastian...I won't see you for awhile. You finally have a contractor. I should be able to get a few punches out of you." he said, punching me in the gut this time.

-end of Flashback-

" I've come to take you home,son" he said. I inched away from him, desperatly hoping Ciel wasn't busy or anything. Hopeing against hope that he would show up and that I could stay here. Phantomhive manor was my home...more so than...where I had been before.

" Still a disobedient little shit. Will have to beat some manners into you once we get home. You better behave in the carriage boy or the usualle punishment awaits you, bitch!" he growled at me. I shivered at the warning and gazed for what I dreaded was a final time at my home and then...

" WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY BUTLER!" Ciel growled pulling me away from my father. " I'm that one's father and am taking him back to his original home. Any complaints on that?" he asked.

I saw Ciel looking at the dark bruises where my father grabbed me and marks where he sunk his claws into me during our encounter in the doorway. " Quite a few. Sebastian is still working for me. I have a great need of him as a butler still. He's been training other workers and doing his own job. I need that hard of a worker." he said.

Firo left, leaving me shaking and terrified. I still remembered how bad the days were when I lived with him and now that I knew that he could get to me...tears ran down my cheeks. " Shit!" I said sobbing.

" Was that really your father?" Ciel asked, examing the bruises around my wrists where Firo had grabbed me. " Hai, my lord. It was." I answered.

He gazed at me softly and then spoke. " You're going to have tea with me today. It might help you calm down. I have always found that pepperment and chamomile tea are very soothing." he said.

Ciel P.O.V

I gently rubbed his back as he continued cry and look all over for anywhere his father could get into. Didn't blame him. When I was sold, some of the traders were abuseive. Knew how it felt to be terrified shitless and wanting to watch every move 24/7 non-stop.

" You know, no one here will hurt you, Sebastian and I won't let him anywhere near you. You know that me, Finny, Meirin, and Bard would kill him if he even tries to touch you...right?" I asked.

I felt his breathing slowly calming down. " Yes my lord. Sorry for panicing." he said. " Your worry is normal. I am not surprised by it." I answered. He now had his head on my shoulder and was crying.

" How long has your father been like that?" I asked. " Forever. I used to live with him before I lived with you." he said. I wrapped my arms protectively around Sebastian remembering how his father wanted him back. Like hell he gets him back. I just saw how much he hurts my butler.

" I should get up and make dinner, My lord." he said. " Alright. Hey Sebastian if you need anything you come and talk to me. You know that...right?" I said.

He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel P.O.V

That mourning I smelled breakfast. It was crepes, scones, and tea. I loved sweets in the mourning...especially Sebastian's sweets. I smiled seeing that he also made donutes and pastries especially for me since I had huge sweet tooth.

" Bo-chan, keep in mind that Elizabeth-san, Soma, and Agni are stopping by. Try to be good friends." Sebastian said. It was obvious Soma and Agni were a couple. They were ok friends if not overly excited ones.

" I know...I can still enjoy what you make now...right?" I said, eating a dounte and smileing at him. Sebastian smiled back at me, setting the tea pot down in case I wanted seconds on tea.

After breakfast, I headed to my office to work on some paperwork before anyone showed up. Might as well. Then after a few hours...Elizabeth, Soma, and Agni were here.

Those squeels and cries meant something. I got downstaires and found Lizzie hugging her girlfriend and smiled happy for Meirin. Meirin always treated my cousin right and I still got to see her.

" Hey Ciel, how are you lately?" Elizabeth asked. " Working." I said, being a smart ass. She rolled her eyes. " Besides that!" she answered. " I've been with Sebastian a lot." I said.

The girls chuckled and I heard Elizabeth say " Told you it's so cute!" Doesn't she think everything is cute?

" Pardon?" I asked. " The 2 of you always so close...it's adorable." Elizabeth said, smileing. I turned red. Girls love to see anything as cute and colorfull...I guess.

Just then Sebastian set our lunch on the table. I couldn't help but admire it but Sebastian was cute. I smiled taking in his dark hair, deep dark red eyes, and pale skin. It made him..." Sexy as hell and downright fuckable...but come on Ciel he's been through a lot due to his father! Let it go!" I thought.

I sighed, shaking away my dirty thoughts and smiled trying to see my butler as just Sebastian and nothing else. I just the demon who saved me when I had been sold...or the butler whos always around me...or...I sighed..." Pointless when he's always by my side." I thought.

" Something wrong, Bo-chan?" Sebastian asked. I smiled. " Nothing. I'm fine. That chair needs a plate." I said, indicating an empty space. He nodded and left.

-that night-

Sebastian P.O.V

I was getting Ciel ready for bed and he gazed up at me. " Sebastian, do you like it here...with me and the others?" he asked.

I smiled. " Most demons feels restrained and restricted due to their contracts. Yet...I feel happy. You make me feel free and like I have a home and life. I know that is a weird thing to say." I said.

He smiled. " Na. After meeting your father, it makes sense." he answered. I pulled on his nightgown and then he spoke. " I'm happy that you're happier here and won't let him take you. Just so you know." he said.

I sighed fearing other encounters with Firo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel P.O.V

I woke up late to screams and crying and walked down the stairs to find my beaten and bloodied up butler. I then saw that Firo had came inside weather he was invited or not.

Sebastian was bruised up and cut in several places and there were kick marks and it also looked like he had been thrown into the staires. " What the bloody hell?" Bard said softly. " Get your flame thrower, Bard" I said. He nodded seeing the guy who broke in as Meirin took out her guns and took off her glasses.

" I take it you're the one who hurt " she said, scowling. " Just teaching him his place." said Firo smirking. Meirin shot several bullets at him.

Everyone in the Phantomhive household now knew Sebastian was a demon...flat-out didn't care about it. He was the butler and family basically.

Finny threw boulder after boulder at Firo not stopping and I took out a sword. I had been training on swordfighting and had gotten better. I was now an ace sword master.

By the time Firo took off due to injuries and what-not...he was pissed. Meirin and I took Sebastian to a smaller room to treat his wounds and that room was...my office.

We opened a first aid kit and began patching up his injuries. " We'll need to get Dr. Saria for most of these. They are horrible, Ciel. He'll need stitches and it'll take awhile for him to heal...even with his powers." Meirin said.

was my private dr and like Sebastian she was a demon. She used to have a contract with someone but now worked as a dr in town. I nodded. I had no problem with demons and after getting to know Sebastian knew they could feel and had emotions.

In about 1 hour, Saria showed up. She worked on Sebastian frowning as she patched him up. " What happened?" she asked after awhile.

" His father has been trying to come over and take him from here. He keeps trying to avoid it and wanting to stay here." I answered. After patching him up Saria said she did what she could and to let Sebastian take it easy.

" We're not invincible as demons. If another one knocks us down, we can get hurt, Ciel. Give him time to heal." she said. " Arigato" I said after she helped me. I was about to pay her but she shook her head.

" This one is on me. Looks like you could use a freebie for once." she said, smileing. We carried Sebastian into my room so that I would be able to tell if he was hurt or if needed anything and then had him rest there.

We had decided Sebastian sleeping alone where no one could reach him was a dumb idea. None of the other servants rooms were not near Sebastian's room and his room was down the far hall away from everyone's so it was better if he shared a room with someone. I was also the one with the most medical knowledge which made me a better choice.

I sighed putting some covers around my butler. " Sleep tight, Sebastian. I'll be right next to you if you need me." I said.

-a few hours later-

Sebastian P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a bed...Ciel's bed and Ciel asleep beside me. He woke up. " Why are we shareing...a bed?" I asked.

" Only one in the room for now. Today another one comes in. You're going to be my room mate since you're injured. The dr said you're to stay in bed." Ciel said, yauning.

I snuggled against his side. " I don't mind it...shareing with you I mean. I mean 2 beds take up too much space anyways." I said. Ciel chuckled.

" That they do. Sebastian...do you like me?" he asked. I blushed. Firo had always hated me for being gay and for...I nodded. I felt Ciel's hands gently carding through my hair. " I like you too, Sebastian and don't ever want you hurt again. I think that I love you." he said.

I laid my head on his cheast and smiled. " That's irony if I heard it. I love you too." I answered. He captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

Normal P.O.V(yes putting normal p. here and there)

Just outside the doorway 2 girls were watching. Meirin had taken a picture and smiled. Elizabeth wanted an albam of cute pictures. " Here...before they kill me or skin me alive!" she said.

Elizabeth kissed her girlfriend on the lips. " I love you soooo much, Mei-kuuun!" she said in a whisper, making Meirin blush a dark crimson red until...

" YOU 2! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ciel shouted from his room. " Nothing, Bo-chan." Mei-rin said and took off with her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian P.O.V

" Made you these" said my boyfriend. Ciel had been practiceing how to cook apparently. I smiled taking a bite out of the pastry he made. " Yummy. Thanks, Ciel" I said as he sat by my bed side.

" So what have you been doing?" I asked. He smirked and showed me a purple and blue lacey dress with red bows on it. " Got you this. Consider it pay-back for putting me in one." he said. " I'll dance in it once I am unbed-ridden just for you if you get off my lap" I said as he trailed kisses along my neck.

-a few days later-

Normal P.O.V

Finny, Meirin, and Bard watched as Ciel danced with Sebastian in a dress. " Am guessing Ciel ordered him to whear it" Meirin said, chuckleing. Sebastian had his face hidden in his boyfriend's arms and Ciel was smirking the whole time.

Ciel P.O.V

I raised his head up and smiled. He acually looked adorable in the dress and quite cute. I gently ruffled his hair. " Ahhh. So kawai! My cute little butler!" I said hugging him.

He was now beat red by the time I carried him upstaires. " Ciel...that was embarrassing!" he said. " That was the point. You put me in corset...now I am putting you in women's clothes too. Although you're a lot cuter, my butler dearest!" I said, kissing his lips.

My tongue begged for entrance and his lips caved. I smirked at how submissive he was. I licked and sucked at every space in his mouth there was before breaking apart from him.

He gazed at me as I held him close. Then I gently kissed his forehead. " I know you're not ready for sex, Sebastian. I know he raped you. We can wait." I said, hugging him tightly. Tears fell from his eyes. " Arigato." he said snuggleing against me.

I smiled holding him close. I loved him...I loved him a lot and was pissed that he had gotten this hurt. After awhile we laid down ready to go to bed.

Sebastian had decided to just share a room with me ever since we started dateing. Sebastian laid his head against the side of my neck and I snuggled against his side. Soon we were fast asleep.

-the next day-

Sebastian P.O.V

I was making breakfast when Ciel woke up. He wrapped his arms around me as I was cooking. It was basically my beginning days since I healed from Firo's attack.

" What are you making?" he asked. " Breakfast" I answered. I set it on the table. Ciel grabbed a scone and took a bite as I finished up cleaning the kitchen.

After breakfast, I cleaned up the dineing room, the living room and so on and then I was sent to help Ciel in his office. " We're going to be gone for a few weeks. Pack up." he said. " Yes my lord" I answered.

Must be a job that the queen hired him for. I yauned figuring so. Ciel wouldn't be able to keep away from his job or company and knew that he would be doing either one or the other with wherever we were going.

" We're seeing someone who offered to extend money for my company. Think it's a load of bull crap." Ciel said. That explains it.

He wrapped his arms around me and we got to the town. I just hoped my father wasn't here. Ciel saw the look on my face. " Sariah also wants us to find some medicine for her clinic and I said I would since she helped you. So we'll be here a few weeks." he said.

" That's fine." I answered. Ciel smiled as we found a hotel and checked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

It didn't take long. Finding out what they had to for what the guy wanted and beating up his goons and so on. Ciel and Sebastian were now having lunch at some cafe in town when Sebastian's father marched over and grabbed onto Sebastian's arms ignoring the winces and cries of pain coming from his son.

Ciel got up drew his sword(in this he's a kick-ass sword fighter now;his servants taught him if you want to know)and put it to Firo's throat. " You have to the count of 3 to put down my butler or I will start making mince meat out of you...weather you're a demon or some other form of monster!" hissed Ciel.

Firo frowned. " All this for some shit-head like Sebastian!" he said frowning. " Do you even know everything about him?"

Ciel frowned. " I know enough and I know what I have to...just like I do with every other one of my servants." he said. Ciel wrapped his arms protectivly around Sebastian.

" We should finish up and get home if your father is here. Lets get yet Sariah's meds." he said.

Ciel P.O.V

Truth was I wanted Sebastian to have a break...a vacation or something but found that apparently some things were harder than others. By the time we got home, he spoke.

" I'll make you dinner, Bo-chan." he said. " You'r arms are hurt. Don't go overboard with your cooking tonight." I said.

" Yes my lord." he said. I watched him leave and set about doing paper work. By the time dinner was done I smiled happy he made a simple dish,chili.

-a few days later-

Ciel P.O.V

" I'm ready...for sex." he said. I rose an eyebrow. " Explain" I asked. " If I have sex with anyone I want it to be you and I would rather it be someone I love than be in pain again." he said. I smiled slightly. Wasn't the perfect answer but it was an answer. I gently kissed his forhead, nose and then his lips.

" Are you sure Sebby-kun...I said. He smiled. " I trust you." he answered. I gently then squeezed his hand and led him to my room.

Gently I nipped here and there so he would get used to the touches and then stroaked his manhood until he was ready and then spoke. " If you want to back out its fine. I won't stop you." I said.

" No you can take me, Ciel-kun" he answered. I gently kissed the side of his neck and then left a few bites leaving a few hickies. Then I thrusted in and out of him.

He cried out in pleasure as I thrusted in and out of him gently massaging his cheast and rubbing his back. By the time he came we laid there together and curled up together.

I laid my forehead against his and his breath tickled the side of my neck. " Ciel...you won't ever hurt me...wil you?" he asked.

" No. I care too much for you. It's why I asked you to stay with me forever." I answered. He hugged me tightly. " I would've done that anyways." he answered.

I smiled watching him, surprised by his answer. Who knew that a demon would have stayed without a master telling him to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian P.O.V

The next mourning I was making breakfast. Ciel has been a great boyfriend and an awsome master so far and I loved him. I was almost done with breakfast when arms wrapped around me and tied my hands in place and I I felt someone pick me up with ease.

" You're comeing with me, brat!" Firo hissed. He left a simple note for Ciel and carried me away from my old home away from the manor.

-44 minutes later/Ciel wakes up-

Ciel P.O.V

I yauned walking down the stairs. " Sebby-kun, you're still not embarrassed about the dress are you or the fact that I plan on putting you in another dress!?" I called, smirking. Nothing. Odd. I sighed. Annoying.

" Sebastion I order you to answer me. Nothing inside the manor. I searched the place and found a note. It read

Hi Gaurds Dog-san,

It's Firo. Have taken my son back. Thought you would want to know where is. He's on the edge of town living his old life...like he should be. Don't know what you did to untrain him but someone has to fix this.

From, Firo.

" Bloody hell no! We're getting him back!" Bard yelled. I smirked. " Let me have first shot at him." I said, grabbing my sword. By the time we got there Firo was dead and Sebastian was waiting for us rubbing his arms. " Been waiting for you guys." he said.

Sebastian P.O.V

" Who killed him?" Ciel asked. " Me" I answered. We ended up camping out. By now Ciel knew I was a self-harmer. " Come here. You're not sitting that close to the fire after I saw you rub your arms over 30 times." he said.

He pulled me into his arms. " I'm fine." I said. " Like hell you are. Did you cut anywhere, Sebby-kun." he asked. Like I can lie to him! " No" I answered.

He gently brushed away stray hairs and then we curled up together. Then I felt him slip something on my finger. " Be more than my butler. Be my everything to me. Be mine forever and always. I love you, Sebastian." he said, kissing my lips.

" I love you too, Ciel" I answered.

Ciel P.O.V

" I take it the marriage proposal is a yes then" I said, hugging him. He nodded.


End file.
